Engreído
by Taijiya Sango Figueroa
Summary: "—¿Has hecho el amor en un auto de medio millón de dólares?" "—Eres un maldito engreído ¿lo sabias?" Porque a pesar de que era un estúpido y engreído excéntrico: "Sé que me amas Kagome —chocó su frente con la de ella—, porque yo lo hago más que a mi propia vida." Lo amaba con toda su alma.


**_Disclaimer: _**_Sí, lo acepto, "InuYasha: un cuento de hadas feudal" le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. (__**NO LEER: **__De lo contrario InuYasha y Kagome hubieran tenido cuatro hijos en el anime/manga y Kikyô hubiera descansado en paz desde el primer momento.) (Que por cierto así nadie la odiaría y fuera en el anonimato como Midoriko __**TAMBIEN NO LEER**__)_

**_¡Vale! ¿Cómo van mis preciosuras?, espero que bien, bien pues…aquí vengo yo con un One-Shot, no sé si agrade, es el primer que hago con esta temática, la verdad es que se me ocurrió luego de oír la frase que está en el Summary en una película del auto fantástico._**

**_Bien, la mera culpa la tiene la película y sin aburrirlos más aquí voy con:_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Engreído._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"—¿Has hecho el amor en un auto de medio millón de dólares?" "—Eres un maldito engreído ¿lo sabias?" Porque a pesar de que era un estúpido y engreído excéntrico: "Sé que me amas Kagome —chocó su frente con la de ella—, porque yo lo hago más que a mi propia vida." Lo amaba con toda su alma.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Resopló enojada, ya estaba harta de mirarlo hacerle tantas estupideces, bien, era bastante con que le dijera "niña" y "fea" pero que le tirase indirectas sobre su cuerpo y manera de vestir era el maldito colmo. Volvió a resoplar, pero solo lo hacía para calmarse y no gritarle unas cuantas verdades a ese estúpido niño rico que le jodía la vida a diario sin ninguna compasión.

Entró al instituto y dejó sus libros en el pupitre; su mirada chocolate divagó por el lugar y no había nada ni nadie, de acuerdo, estaba sola a las seis de la mañana en su lugar de estudio, unos cuantos días para la Universidad. Volvió a suspirar y entonces se sentó, tal vez lo mejor sería terminar su tarea de química, la maestra vendría en cualquier momento.

**II**

Se volvió a reír con burla frente a su amigo.

—Bien InuYasha…—Pronunció este tratando de calmarse—, si no te callas diré tu secreto. —En el acto, el joven ambarino paró de reírse y palideció adoptando semblante serio—. El que yo te haya dicho que vomité en casa de Sango no implica tu burla…tonto.

Miroku tenía un tic en la ceja derecha. InuYasha trató de no reír tapándose la boca. El muchacho de mirada azul le había contado a su mejor amigo como esque había acudido al cumpleaños de mayoría de edad de Sango, la chica de la cual estaba perdidamente enamorado, el caso había sido que frente a todos los Higurashi; había vomitado por hacerse el macho al querer tomar algo de lo que no tenía idea de qué era…el caso era que olía y sabía a ambiental de fresa, y el ambiental de fresa mareaba a Miroku y lo hacía vomitar, era por eso que Taishô reía tanto, el solo imaginarse a Miroku muriendo de la vergüenza ante los ojos de su amiga le había matado.

—Keh, no es necesario que me amenaces con eso Miroku. —Gruñó él tratando de no sonar temeroso.

Ikeda sonrió complacido.

—Pues entonces deja de reírte amigo —le palmoteó la espalda—, además, qué tiene de malo que te guste mi futura…—InuYasha lo interrumpió al segundo tapándole la boca mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada—. ¿Qué?

—No lo digas Miroku —lo habló rápidamente, casi asustado—, además ya te he dicho que no estoy seguro, —quitó su mano de la boca de su amigo—, es solo deseo.

_Un terrible y peligroso deseo._

Miroku suspiró, su amigo sí que era tonto: —Mejor vamos a la escuela ¿sí?

**III**

Que clase más aburrida por Dios, estaba harta de las matemáticas, ya… ¿A qué hora era el almuerzo?, eh, sí, faltaban cinco minutos. Una gota de sudor rodó por su sien mientras miraba el reloj, faltaba poco y esa aguja no se movía rápido, anotó los últimos detalles y el timbre sonó, ¡por fin a comer!

Todos empezaron a guardar los cuadernos bajo el pupitre para salir.

—Hey Kagome —le saludó alegremente la hermosa muchacha—, ¿almorzamos juntas? He quedado hoy con mi novio —sus ojos se iluminaron al instante y sus mejillas se acaloraron—, ¿nos acompañas?

—Kikyô. —Sonrió ella saludando a su amiga—, los acompañaría pero tu hermano de seguro va a ir y ya sabes que me cae de la patada. —No pudo evitar ser tan dura al expresarse del muchacho—, mejor ve tú y Bankotsu, así pueden estar un tiempo solos, ¿he pícara? —Le codeó mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

—Kagome. —Le reprendió ella bajando la mirada mientras sentía que su cara hervía.

—Ay por favor Kikyô, tienes diecinueve años ¿no me digas que no te has tirado a nadie? —Esta vez su amiga casi la mata—, de acuerdo está bien, me callo. —Fingió molestia en la voz—. Apuesto a que estás ansiosa por sentirlo. —Dijo burlona y salió corriendo del curso mientras le hacía una mueca graciosa.

—La mataré…—Susurró la Taishô totalmente avergonzada, aunque no pudo reprimir una sonrisa a las loqueras de su amiga, la quería demasiado era casi su hermana, por eso le soportaba cosas como esas. Aunque si lo pensaba bien… ¿No estaría mal tirarse al bombón de su novio o sí?

Sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente ante el pervertido pensamiento, juntarse con Kagome traía sus consecuencias.

**III**

Más suspiros por parte de las chicas al verlo pasar, a las muy idiotas les excitaba el solo hecho de que era un egocéntrico, mujeriego, pedante, egoísta, indelicado, machista, sin vergüenza, sin compromisos, bastante bruto con las palabras, nada romántico y excesiva-maldita y condenadamente guapo.

Como siempre, se tiraba el saco del uniforme por la espalda, su mochila la agarraba de un solo hombro y llevaba tres botones desabrochados de la camisa junto con sus mangas redobladas a mitad del brazo y su caminar lento, letal y sexy mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la más bonita que le quisiera mostrar sus "atributos".

De verdad a veces no sabía si caminaba en el instituto o en un prostíbulo donde las prostitutas se vestían de colegialas, era bastante extraño pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto, a pesar de que habían 1500 chicas en el instituto (sin contar a su hermana y a la casi chica de su mejor amigo), solo una lograba hacerlo sentir que había atracción letal, esa chica a la cual amaba molestar y de la cual se había jurado adueñar.

Kagome Higurashi se iba a acostar con él como que se llamaba InuYasha Taishô, de eso nadie podía negar. El deseíto ese que le venía quitando el sueño desde hacía un tiempo lo iba a calmar porque lo haría o sí, o sí. Una vez teniéndola, de seguro todo volvería a su lugar, y tenía un plan para empezar con su cometido.

Metió la tarjeta por la reja del casillero y se fue, silbando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

**IIII**

Ya no había nadie en el instituto, estaba sola y así era mucho mejor. Abrió su casillero y una tarjeta cayó, encaró una ceja.

—¿Qué es esto? —Dijo algo exasperada al percatarse de la portada de unas chicas muy sensuales vestidas en bikini, se agachó a recoger el papel y lo miró detenidamente para luego girarlo para ver que había atrás, estaba en blanco. Lo abrió como si fuera un libro y vió:

**~*****_Taishô Party World_*****~ **

Pase para: 1 persona.

"El sábado en la tarde organizo una fiesta así que ni se te ocurra faltar."

Un beso donde _más desees._

**_Taishô InuYasha._**"

Abrió los ojos de sobre manera y casi bota la tarjeta, ¿qué carajos…? ¿Ese idiota estaba loco? ¿Y lo del beso donde más deseara?...bien, eso iba más allá de ella, no esque fuera una grosera pero eso sobre pasaba sus límites. Trató de buscarlo con la mirada a ver si por milagro lo veía y cuando se giró pudo verlo parado en la puerta de su curso mirándola con una sonrisa burlona.

—Cuando te agachaste a tomar la tarjeta, la falda se te alzó y vi mucho panorama. —Sin dejar de sonreír le dijo mirándola con picardía, de veras que estaba buena la niña—, ¿y dónde te mandaste el beso "cariño"? —Apodó sarcástico.

La chica volvió a abrir la boca por la sorpresa y la vergüenza, ¿le había visto? ¡Mierda! Su pequeña tanga rosa sin ninguna otra protección…¿dónde se había mandado el beso?, ¿es que quería que le diera un golpe en los testículos? Se complacía el verla molesta y esta vez no sería la excepción pero ha no, no señor, siempre había aguantado sus estupideces sin decir mucho solo porque es una muchacha decente y educada pero no más, no se aguantaría esa ofensa del niñito ese estúpido, ya estaba harta.

—¡Eres un jodido cabrón!

Sin más, la muchacha salió casi corriendo mientras arrugaba la tarjeta en sus manos pero…no la tiró. InuYasha sonrió complacido, Kagome sería suya porque iría a esa fiesta, de eso estaba seguro.

**IIIII**

—Tú no ayudas mucho Sango —gruñó ella mientras su hermana le colocaba el pareo blanco.

—Basta ya Kagome —sonrió la chica—, irás a esa fiesta ¿o quieres quedar como una miedosa ante él? —Kagome se apresuró a negar de manera frenética, de ninguna manera quedaría así ante ese pedazo de idiota—, te ves preciosa.

Miró a su hermana, vaya que Kagome tenía unas bien formadas curvas. La muchacha llevaba un conjunto playero compuesto por un brasier rosa con encajes de un ruedo en el filo, que sexymente cubría el pezón y poca parte de la piel de los senos, era bastante abierto a la mitad dejando apreciar lo bien formados y duros que se encontraban, tenía estampado de algas marinas en color blanco y café claro, su tanga también era rosa y esta no tenía nada más en especial que era bastante descaderada, se cubría de igual manera con el pareo blanco y llevaba un sombrero blanco grande muy hermoso junto con unas gafas cafés oscuras.

¡Perfecta! —Según su hermana—.

Ahora pasaba por ella Kikyô, en su descapotable blanco para llevarla a su casa y disfrutar de la gran fiesta, Kagome sentía que algo no saldría bien.

—Opa, que linda te ves. —Le elogió su amiga mientras veía salir a Kagome hasta su auto—, ¿nos vamos Kagome? —Sonrió cuando Kagome se sentó y se sacó el sombrero y las gafas.

—Hola Kikyô, amiga. —Le saludó de manera alegre, siempre era grato ver a su amiga.

—Vamos Kagome, estás preciosa y muy sexy —le guiñó un ojo, se bajó las gafas negras y empezó a conducir—, nos vamos. —Dijo alejándose del lugar.

**IIIIII**

Bien, su amiga se daba el gusto de dejarla entrar sola a la dichosa fiesta en donde absolutamente todos estaban en bikini, se sentía tan estúpida en esas fiestas, todo por hacerle caso a Sango.

—Así que has venido Kagome. Bienvenida. —La profunda, sensual y varonil voz del anfitrión le causó escalofríos.

Lo miró directamente sacándose las gafas, jamás se había dado cuenta de lo guapo que era, esa pantaloneta negra tan holgada, esos brazos, ese torso… De veras que estaba loca.

—Cállate InuYasha —le dijo hosca volviendo sus gafas. Terminó de bajar las escaleras sin regresarlo a mirar.

El ambarino se mordió el labio inferior, la muchachita estaba como para comérsela viva, no pudo evitar ver como se movían sus caderas al compás de su caminar, y ese brasier como quería mostrar más de lo que daba…definitivamente la Higurashi le haría más fácil el trabajo.

**IIIIIII**

Estaba aburrida, a pesar de que la fiesta era muy buena, estaba aburrida sentada en esa perezosa mientras tomaba jugo de naranja y se bronceaba un poco, realmente no había disfrutado nada a pesar de que llevaba dos horas viendo a la gente bailar.

Se levantó dejando el vaso en la mesita y comenzó a caminar un poco alejada de la piscina y la pista, caminó por los jardines deleitándose de la naturaleza del invernadero tan grande de la mansión, eso sí que le apasionaba, la naturaleza era su mundo. Siguió caminando mucho tiempo hasta llegar a una especie de garaje donde habían dos autos, casi se desmalla al ver la elegancia y belleza de ellos.

—¿Qué hace la atracción de la fiesta —sarcástico— tan sola por estos lados?

Kagome se congeló, ¿de veras estaba allí?

—¿Me has estado siguiendo idiota? —Lo encaró muy enojada.

InuYasha sonrió arrogante.

—No he disfrutado de nada ni de nadie por observarte tan aburrida todo este tiempo. —Le dijo sin vergüenza.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros, le importaba muy poco arruinarle la fiesta a ese arrogante y estúpido que le colmaba la paciencia cada vez más, el solo hecho de verlo le daban unas ganas de ahorcarlo.

—Me vale. —Dijo sin más mirando nuevamente el auto rojo a su derecha. InuYasha tomó el rumbo de la mirada de la joven y sonrió nuevamente.

—¿Has hecho el amor en un auto de medio millón de dólares? —Le soltó sin más con la voz ronca, el solo hecho de verla tan sensual comenzaba a torturarlo de forma lenta y ya hacía un poco de calor.

Kagome enrojeció al instante, ¿qué cosa? Esta si no se la iba a aguantar, se giró para darle una cachetada pero se dio cuenta de que ya lo tenía demasiado cerca y le estaba deteniendo la mano.

—Imbécil, desgraciado. —Le insultó totalmente irritada por aquella pregunta—, juro que te patearé las bolas si no…

Kagome palideció al darse cuenta como un muchacho la observaba desde lejos entre unas palmas de coco. La chica comenzó a respirar hondo y todo se hizo nulo, miró a un sorprendido InuYasha y no hizo más que quitar la mano. Agarró la cara de InuYasha y atrapó sus labios por sorpresa.

El beso era tan fiero que el joven no tuvo nada de opción a reaccionar, solo se vió guiado por Kagome hasta el auto en donde lo recostó y se subió sobre él enredando sus piernas en la cadera masculina, los sexos chocaron haciendo que InuYasha gimiera un poco y empezara a reaccionar excitándose muy rápido.

Kagome estaba tensa, no podía creer que hacía eso, miró de reojo y se dio cuenta como el muchacho agachaba la mirada tristemente y se iba corriendo, le dolió verlo así pero tenía que hacerlo.

Se separó de InuYasha completamente y lo dejó con la respiración irregular.

—Lo siento, gracias por el favor.

—¿Qué? —InuYasha se enfrió al instante con las palabras.

—¿Eres idiota o qué?, es solo que te besé porque quería espantar a una persona que…ha olvídalo. —Comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

¿Qué mierda le pasaba a esa mujer? Lo besaba de manera pasional, lo excitaba ¿y luego le dice que lo utilizó? Su orgullo estaba en el piso. Comenzó a caminar tras ella, eso no se quedaba así. La llamó.

—Espera ¿dónde diablos crees que vas Kagome?

La chica comenzó a correr hasta llegar cerca de la fiesta, iba a irse a su casa lo antes posible, pero antes de eso le respondería:

—Con respecto a tu pregunta —le sonrió con sorna y burla—, no, nunca he hecho el amor en un auto así y tampoco deseo hacerlo —lo miró fingiendo asco— y menos contigo. —Salió corriendo a la mansión.

InuYasha quedó de una pieza, no respondía, esa niña era muy extraña. Su coraje subió al darse cuenta de que había fracasado, pero no sería su último intento, no señor.

—Por ahora te salvaste Kagome Higurashi, pero no por mucho. —Se dijo antes de ir a atender su fiesta como buen anfitrión, aunque el verdadero motivo de la fiesta era la loca que acababa de salir del patio.

**IIIIIIII**

Maldito hijo de la gran puta, no solo se contentaba con joderla a diario sino que ahora también tenía que hacerle silbos y gritarle estupideces junto con sus "amigos" mientras hacía educación física. Estaba hasta el maldito tope, ya no aguantaba a ese engendro un día más.

—Oye idiota —llegó hasta él y lo encaró—, ¿cuál es tu problema?

Los amigos y conocidos de InuYasha dieron un "Uh" bien largo demostrando en eso algo así como: "Le gritó la mujercita" y Taishô los mandó a volar con la mirada así que salieron corriendo.

—Ese día me utilizaste ¿crees que me tienes feliz? —Le gruñó intimidándola, la verdad era que no le había gustado en nada que lo haya utilizado de esa manera tan sucia—, tendrás que aguantarte todo lo que te haga pequeña —le agarró el mentón y ella se soltó brusca frunciendo las cejas y los labios.

—Pendejo, engendro mal nacido. —Le insultó como más pudo.

—Que delicada. —Se mofó él.

—Animal. —Le siguió ella.

—Loca.

—Estúpido.

—Tonta.

—Bastardo.

—Marimacho.

—Tu madre.

—Tu hermana.

—Bestia.

—Indelicada.

—Salvaje.

—Se te ve muy buena con el uniforme. —Fue lo último que le dijo mientras salía de allí sonriendo de manera arrogante. Kagome se congeló y prefirió retirarse para esconder su rojísimo rostro que hacia competencia con su bikini de ejercicios, en serio que andaba semi desnuda.

**IIIIIIIII**

Sango rió al recordar la anécdota y comió más helado.

—Lo bueno esque al fin son novios ¿no? —Sonrió complacida Kagome mirando a Miroku y su hermana en frente, los jóvenes se sonrojaron y se miraron para luego sonreír tontamente—, por favor —Kagome rodó los ojos—, ya están como Bankotsu y Kikyô cuando se hicieron novios.

—Y tú con… ¿InuYasha? —Intervino Miroku sonrojando esta vez a su cuñada.

—¿Estás de pendejo Miroku? —Inquirió ella muriendo del coraje—. Yo con ese engendro jamás…

—Jamás terminaría conmigo no es así Kag —llegó de pronto InuYasha sentándose alado de la chica mientras la abrazaba por los hombros sorpresivamente y sonreía arrogante.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —Kagome casi echaba humo por los ojos. Sango y Miroku comenzaron a reír tenuemente mientras se tapaban un poco la boca—, dejen de reírse —los asesinó con la mirada—, y tú suéltame estúpido —salió del abrazo de forma brusca arrinconándose a la ventana del café—, y no me llames Kag —advirtió— solo las personas allegadas a mí me llaman Kag.

InuYasha sonrió de nuevo, no sabía por qué pero disfrutaba mucho viéndola enojada.

**IIIIIIIIII**

Esto era el colmo, ¿desde cuándo ella salía de la biblioteca tan tarde?, llamó a su madre para avisarle que estaba bien, pero esque ya iban a ser las siete de la noche, ella no podía andar por allí a esa hora con lo peligrosas que estaban las calles, además, hacía bastante frío. Se acomodó la bufanda rosada y el gran abrigo café que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, por suerte ella siempre salía abrigada.

Caminaba pensando en eso hasta que se percató de que unos tipos estaban en una esquina en donde por obligación tenía que pasar. Tembló, parecían malos. Caminó a paso lento pero firme intentando ubicar una canción en su iPod y pasar sin hacerles caso, pero apenas se colocó los audífonos y pasó en medio de los cuatro sintió como uno la agarró de la muñeca fuertemente.

—Oye preciosa, ¿no quieres que te lleve a casa?

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó ella aterrada—, ¡suéltame! —Trató de que su voz sonara fuerte pero se quebró haciendo que el muchacho riera y los demás igual—, por favor déjame ir. —Casi rogó al ver como el chico se acercaba de manera peligrosa a ella—. Suéltame o te juro que…

—¿El qué? —Inquirió él retándola.

—O te juro que te romperé la cara. —Salió de pronto InuYasha que había seguido a Kagome para molestarla y se encontró con esos jóvenes—. ¡Suéltala maldito! —Le gritó mientras lo agarraba por la camisa y lo tiraba contra el concreto—. Kagome ¿estás bien? —Inquirió llegando a la joven asustada que asintió rápidamente.

Los otros muchachos iban a atacar pero el golpeado que parecía el líder los detuvo.

—¿Es tu chica?

—¿Qué? —Preguntaron incrédulos InuYasha y Kagome, sonrojándose de inmediato.

—Que si es tu chica, idiota, si no lo es te juro que mis muchachos y yo te romperemos la cara y nos quedaremos con la azabache. —Retó decisivo.

Taishô y Higurashi se miraron muy sorprendidos, ¿qué iban a decir? ¿Qué carajos le pasaba a ese estúpido? InuYasha no se iba a arriesgar a que se llevaran a Kagome y lo golpearan, ¡eso nunca!

—Sí, es mi chica. —La tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos mientras la atraía casi de manera brusca a su cuerpo y sonreía con arrogancia.

"¿Qué haces?" —Preguntó ella en voz baja no entendiendo a qué quería llegar.

"Es un juego, sígueme." —Se inclinó un poco para decirle de la misma manera.

Kagome asintió indecisa.

—Bien, es tu chica, —asintió varias veces muy despacio—, bésala. —¿Otra vez con la estupidez? Kagome sintió que iba a matarlo—. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Hazlo! —Le ordenó.

InuYasha se inclinó y comenzó a acercarse a ella, se sentía muy extraño, ese no era su plan cuando decía que la deseaba.

"Bésame" —Le dijo él aún más bajo.

"¿Qué te pasa?" —Ella arrugó el ceño.

"¡Solo hazlo!" —Le exigió sin alzar la voz.

"¿Por qué?" —Kagome quería morir.

"Porque me lo debes, una vez lo hiciste" —le recordó— "Si no me besas estos imbéciles me van a golpear y seriamos cuatro contra uno ¿te parece?"

Kagome rodó los ojos, ¡maldita la hora en la que apareció ese idiota! Ya qué, atrapó los labios de InuYasha de manera _creíble _y comenzó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro al igual que él. InuYasha le agarró de la cadera y subió una mano a su nuca para intensificar el beso, estaban muy concentrados sintiendo el sabor del otro.

—Bueno ya ¿no? —Dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes, que veía asqueado la escena, pero al parecer no le escucharon porque seguían pegados como chicles, evidentemente no se querían separar los tortolitos—, muy cursi ahora despéguense. —No hubo respuesta. Hizo una señal a uno de sus amigos y entonces este procedió a golpear unas tapas de basurero.

La pareja se despegó totalmente avergonzada, entonces InuYasha carraspeó y tomó la mano de _su chica _para encarar de nuevo al gruñón.

—¿Contento? —Casi gruñó molesto por el momento arruinado.

—Dan asco. —No pudo más que decir—, vámonos muchachos. —Se fueron caminando despacio hasta desaparecer en las calles ya iluminadas.

Kagome suspiró, estaba muy asustada creyó que nunca se irían.

—Gracias —susurró ella algo sonrojada—, gracias por salvarme…InuYasha. —Volvió su mirada fija a la dorada y vio como el chico la miraba perplejo y luego se sonrojó desviando la mirada.

—Keh, no tienes que agradecerme tonta.

Kagome agachó la mirada decepcionada y enojada, de veras que era un idiota.

—¿Quieres soltarme ya? —Inquirió mirando el agarre posesivo que nunca se deshizo del chico. InuYasha miró sus manos y enrojeció más soltándola como si quemara, volviendo a mirar hacia otro lado—, gracias por salvarme una vez más ahora me largo.

—Pero Kagome…

—¡Adiós! —Interrumpió ella yéndose, ya su casa estaba cerca.

_Idiota, siempre lo arruina todo._

**IIIIIIIIIIII**

—¡Llevas cuatro malditos meses jodiéndome la vida! —Gritó ella saliendo de la tienda—, y eso no es todo ¡te atreviste a pagarle a Hôjo para que cambie de pareja con Kikyô! ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!

InuYasha iba a responderle mientras salía de la tienda pero al ver a una serpiente colgada del árbol esperando atacar a Kagome se asustó.

—¡Cuidado! —Le gritó mientras lanzaba una piedra certera en la cabeza del animal negro.

Kagome se agachó mientras sudaba fuerte, luego del piedrazo se levantó a encarar a InuYasha que había corrido y ahora estaba atrás de ella.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Pudiste haberme matado! —Se giró—, ¡Idiota, como a ti…! No-te-importa…¿qué haces con eso? —Inquirió temblando mientras palidecía al ver a InuYasha con una serpiente teniéndola con una rama en la altura de su tronco.

—Iba a morderte —respondió con simpleza mientras comenzaba a reír viendo la expresión de Kagome llena de miedo y pavor—, y una vez más te he salvado la vida. —Dijo ya sonriendo con triunfo.

Kagome bufó, ese hombre sí que era egocéntrico.

—Eres un maldito _engreído_ ¿lo sabías? —Ahora fue su turno de arruinar un momento con palabras tontas, la sonrisa de InuYasha desapareció dándole paso a la seriedad. Kagome rió ahora la ver su cara—, gracias de nuevo ahora entremos hay sancudos en este bosque.

InuYasha rodó los ojos, tiró a la serpiente por allí y entró a la tienda junto con Kagome para meterse en su bolsa para dormir. Apagaron la luz y entonces el grito de Kagome no se hizo esperar.

—¿Qué sucede? —Se levantó InuYasha sin prender la luz algo asustado.

—¡¿Qué es esto frío?!... —Kagome quiso asesinar a Taishô—, toma tu iPod idiota. —Le lanzó el aparato en la cara al muchacho y este rió.

Ahora sí se acomodaban para dormir.

—Miedosa.

—¡Te oí!

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

Miroku abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Me estás viendo la cara? —Inquirió más que sorprendido mientras empezaba a sonreír incrédulo—, el gran InuYasha se ha enamorado.

—¡Cállate idiota! —InuYasha hizo un gran chichón en la cabeza de Miroku—, no te he dicho que estoy enamorado, he dicho que creo que me gusta estas sordo ¿o qué? —Miroku se sobó el chichón muy adolorido—, deja de decir estupideces cursis.

InuYasha estaba en su cuarto muy rojo, había llamado a su mejor amigo para avisarle de unos extraños sentimientos que lo estaban atacando las últimas dos semanas por nada más y nada menos que Kagome. Ahora que le contaba el muy idiota tenía que mal interpretar diciendo que la amaba, por favor, ni que…pues…ni que se quisiera casar con ella, (cree).

—Bien InuYasha, tú dices que no la amas y que solo te gusta ¿no? —Ikeda se levantó de la cama para mirar a Taishô asentir—, entonces amigo, estás con el enamorado perfecto para que te diga los síntomas del amor —sonrió creyéndose autosuficiente por lo que InuYasha blanqueó los ojos—. Empecemos, dime InuYasha, ¿qué sientes cuando la ves? —El aludido no dijo nada, solo quiso asesinar a su amigo—, tranquilo, tranquilo, yo responderé por ti. —se puso la mano en la barbilla—, de seguro, quieres protegerla hasta del viento, cuando la ves te tornas nervioso aunque no lo demuestres, el corazón se te acelera de manera increíble, quieres abrazarla, besarla, y decirle que estarás siempre ahí para cuidarla hasta con tu propia vida, quieres saber a cada momento donde está, qué hace, ya comió, que tiene, y más que todo te interesa saber con quién está. Cuando algún tonto se le acerca tú quieres golpearlo para verlo a millones de km de ella y como no puedes hacerlo te limitas a gruñir y a irte a querer descargar tu rabia con cualquier cosa, no quieres acosarla pero hay momentos en los que te escusas para estar con ella y hasta te auto engañas diciéndote a ti mismo que solo la quieres ver para molestarla u otra tontería, ¿no es así amigo?

InuYasha quedó de una pieza al oír todo aquel monólogo de su amigo, pero era adivino ¿o qué?

—O…oye Miroku, de dónde sacas todas esas cosas. —Alzó una ceja algo aterrado.

—No me evadas InuYasha tonto amigo, solo piénsalo y si es eso lo que sientes ten cuidado porque has caído en las redes del amor.

Sin más, el muchacho de mirada azul salió de la habitación del ambarino.

InuYasha agachó la mirada, ¿Qué lo medite? Pero si él acababa de decirlo todo, abrió los ojos de sobremanera ¿acaso él estaba…?

**IIIIIIIIIIIIII**

—Es en serio Kikyô ya no soporto a tu hermano menor. —Dijo ella resoplando algo fastidiada, el muchacho ese la tenía hasta el tope con sus estupideces.

—Me haces sentir vieja es solo un año menor. —Sonrió la joven mientras comía algo de manzana en el almuerzo del instituto—, ¿en serio no te gusta?

Kagome se sintió pequeña en ese momento.

—¿Qué?

—Que si no te gusta Kagome, mi hermano es un muchacho muy lindo. —Sonrió con calidez—, deberías juntarte con él hacen buena pareja —rió un poco.

—Kikyô…

Ahora se cambiaban los papeles, a eso era a lo que Kikyô le llamaba venganza.

—¿Qué? solo digo que hacen buena pareja, además —agregó—, no me digas que no te lo has querido tirar —su amiga se atragantó con el jugo—, ¿has tenido fantasías con él? —Esta vez sí soltó una carcajada sin llamar la atención—, ¿vestido de stripper?

—¡Kikyô! —Kagome estaba completamente roja.

—Vale Kagome, cálmate amiga —la joven se tranquilizó—, ya enserio, ¿no te gusta?

Kagome se encogió de hombros, bueno la verdad esque…tal vez…InuYasha era muy guapo, más de lo que puede desearse, la protegía y cuando lo veía sentía su corazón latir desbocado, solo de oler su perfume maderoso se sentía sensible y oír su voz la derretía.

Y claro, como no sentía nada por él tampoco conocía que su color favorito era el verde oscuro, que amaba los autos deportivos descapotables, su comida favorita era la sopa de fideos japonesa, sus videojuegos favoritos eran de autos, le encantaban los jeans con apariencia de desgastados y andar con la camisa desabrochada, era muy egocéntrico además de guapo —¿ya había pensado en guapo? ¿No? bien—, muy guapo. Además de que también conocía de su equipo favorito, le encantaba el basquetbol y amaba la historia antigua japonesa; por sus samuráis y sus poderosas armas al igual que los yôkai's de la antigüedad.

—No, no me gusta —no estaba segura de sí mentía o no—, o bueno tal vez sí un poco…¡No lo sé déjame en paz! —Se limitó a absorber más jugo ante la mirada incrédula de su mejor amiga.

Kikyô sonrió, era obvio que su amiga estaba enamorada de su hermano eso no lo podía negar, ella sabía al verla como le miraba y como trataba de esconder sus sentimientos bajo la hostilidad y el mal trato, exactamente igual a su hermano, la pareja perfecta.

Kagome miró a cualquier lado.

—¿InuYasha vestido de stripper?

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

—Bien, ¿estás segura de que va a funcionar? —Inquirió Sango mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Sí Sango, vengo preparando esto desde hace tres meses. —Kikyô sonrió, ya hacía tres meses que casi le había sacado la verdad a su amiga en un almuerzo y había planeado todo eso para su cumpleaños—. Bien Miroku, es hora. —El aludido asintió y se fue del lugar—, ahora Sango, —miró a su amiga—, tú y yo con ella.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

¿Para qué mierda quería Miroku que se vistiera con tanta elegancia?

—No sé por qué estoy haciendo esto. —Salió de su habitación y bajó hasta la sala—, aquí estoy.

—Hijo, te ves precioso —le dijo de pronto su madre—, ven déjame arreglarte eso. —Le dio unos últimos retoques al traje negro elegante—, ¿A dónde van Miroku?

—Es una cosa especial Izayoi-sama.

La mujer sonrió cálida y los despidió, sus muchachos crecían muy rápido.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

—Chicas, les agradezco el que quieran darme un regalo de mis diecinueve años pero…

—Basta Kagome —le paró Kikyô—. Para mis veinte y los diecinueve de InuYasha no hiciste nada, además estamos a punto de entrar a la Universidad, ¡alégrate!

Kagome se dejó hacer, bien, era su cumpleaños y esas mujeres estaban locas.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Luego de pedirles el permiso a los padres de Kagome y Sango, Kikyô de excusó diciendo que le darían a Kagome una sorpresa en una de las propiedades de los Taishô y que pasaría la noche _con ellas_, salieron al destino, eran las siete de la noche y Kikyô apresuraba al chofer para que llegara a la casa de playa a veinte minutos de la ciudad.

Cuando hubieron llegado le dieron a Kagome el móvil diciéndole que espere su llamada y que no haga ningún ruido. Llevaron a la azabache hasta una silla y silenciosamente la sentaron, en ese momento salieron sigilosamente hasta la carretera y desde allí llamaron.

Kagome abrió la llamada sin contestar y colocó el altavoz tal y como se lo habían dicho:

—Sáquense las vendas.

InuYasha estuvo alerta, se sacó rápidamente las vendas al igual que Kagome y cuando vió, palideció. Mientras tanto, Sango, Miroku y Kikyô tomaban el rumbo hasta Shibuya nuevamente.

—¿Tú? —Dijeron al unisio completamente sorprendidos.

Sonrieron y se acomodaron en la silla.

—Feliz cumpleaños Kagome. —Dijo de repente sonriéndole de manera sincera—, no tengo nada para darte.

—¿Estás bromeando? —Sonrió también—, ¿tú lo has decorado? —Miró la mesa que contenía comida gourmet acompañada de un fino champagne y velas rojas, esa era un cena romántica—, ¿es esto una cita?

—No lo sé, Miroku me trajo aquí sin decirme más y…

Vio a Kagome agachar la mirada casi con decepción. Empezaron a comer, el silencio de pronto los inundó, era muy incómodo, el sonido de los cubiertos y contra los platos y la base de la copa contra la pequeña mesa para dos era lo único que rompía el sepulcral silencio.

InuYasha comenzaba a desesperarse, tenía que hacer algo ¡ya!, porque acaban de comer en ese momento, ¿qué seguía?, no podía estar así…tan callado.

—¿Quieres bailar?

Kagome se sorprendió, alzó la mirada brillante y sonrió mientras asentía. Taishô se levantó y le agarró delicadamente de la mano casi atontándose.

Encendió la música previamente preparada y se giró a ver a la chica.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, esque estás hermosa. —Lo dijo sin pensar. Admiró aquel hermoso vestido blanco strapless hasta la rodilla con aquel cinturón plateado de pequeñísimas flores.

Kagome enrojeció, fue tímida hasta él y se acomodó en sus brazos para moverse suavemente al compás de la balada, era muy lindo estar así, tan tranquila…

InuYasha sintió flaquear al oler por tanto tiempo el aroma de Kagome, aroma a duraznos que le quitaba los sentidos, ese que lo volvía loco…pero era demasiado especial aquel momento, cada vez la estrechaba un poco más fuerte, cada vez sentía que anhelaba congelar aquel momento, meditaba sobre lo que le había dicho Miroku y Kagome por lo que le había dicho Kikyô.

Tenía mucha concordancia, ellos lo sentían, se sentían de diferentes maneras que el mundo no podía explicar, cuando se miraban o estaban cerca, no había una explicación lógica, no la había, ni ellos mismos entendían ¿qué les pasaba?, ¿por qué esos sentimientos? Se negaban a aceptar la prescencia en el alma y la mente del otro, se negaban a separarse en ese momento y el resto de sus vidas.

Algo hizo clic dentro de ellos.

—Yo…—Dijeron al unisio y de inmediato se sonrojaron. Salieron del abrazo casi no deseando hacerlo.

—¿Quieres comer? —Estaba tan nervioso que ni si quiera se daba cuenta de lo que decía. Kagome encaró una ceja—, ha es cierto ya comimos —sonrió algo nervioso—, que tonto soy…¡vino! —Kagome se exaltó—, ¿quieres vino?

La chica asintió mientras iban a buscar el vino, la verdad era que estaban tan nerviosos que ni si quieran recordaban donde estaba el bar a pesar de conocer muy bien todo eso. Llegaron casualmente los dos a una puerta, ¿qué sería?

—Ábrela. —Pronunció Kagome algo temerosa. InuYasha obedeció al acto y cuando lo hizo casi fallece.

Él y ella estaban tan rojos que ya no se sabía si eran tomates gigantes o personas. Una cama matrimonial con un corazón de pétalos de rosa los esperaba, junto con un vino y hielo que casualmente era el que buscaban.

—Definitivamente esto no lo hiciste tú. —Kagome tragó duro y miró a InuYasha.

Entraron despacio, como temiendo y Kagome cerró la puerta tras de sí. Vieron el lugar casi asustados.

—Lo siento. —InuYasha no sabía que más decir.

—Mataré a mi hermana cuando regrese. —Volvieron a decir al unisio—, y también a Miroku. —Esta vez sí rieron y perdieron la desconfianza, Kagome se sentó a lado de InuYasha, era hermosa aquella noche.

Kagome puso su mano encima de la de InuYasha de manera suave, casi imperceptible, haciendo que este enrojeciera sin querer. La chica suspiró.

—Es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida. —Dijo de pronto sonriendo y mirando a InuYasha.

—¿En serio? —Kagome afirmó—, ¿por qué?

—Porque estás tú.

InuYasha sintió su corazón latir sin medida, era ¿en serio? Instintivamente comenzó a acercar sus labios hasta los de ella, su mirada brillante chocolate lo hechizó, la verdad era que…

La besó despacio, ella no se movía, cuando InuYasha quiso despegarse ella lo agarró por la nuca y lo besó de manera intensa, el primer beso oficial en el que no se estaban usando para salir de algún problema o situación incómoda. InuYasha siguió muy bien el ritmo de Kagome hasta que él tuvo control de aquellos labios a los que era un adicto desde ese momento, ahora exploraba con su lengua la boca de la chica, la cual empezaba a acercarse un poco más a él.

De pronto la falta de aire los invadió. Se miraron de manera intensa, InuYasha acarició la mejilla de la chica y entonces rosó sus labios en una caricia estremecedora, le besó la comisura de los labios.

—Kagome ¿quieres ser mi chica?

La joven sintió su corazón pararse, ¿escuchó mal acaso?

—¿Qué?

—¿Quieres ser mía Kagome?, —cerró los ojos, tenerla cerca lo atontaba—. ¿Quieres ser mi chica?

Kagome iba a llorar, estaba muy emocionada. Agarró de manera desesperada la cara de InuYasha y no abrió los ojos, necesitaba hacerlo.

—¿Me amas?

InuYasha se sorprendió, no esperaba esa pregunta, ¿amarla?, ¿él la amaba?

—¿Tú me amas Kagome?

Kagome liberó lágrimas, no la correspondía, por eso no le contestaba, lo sabía, él no la amaba, ella no era lo suficiente chica para él, pero a la final debía ser sincera.

—Sí te amo InuYasha —aceptó por fin—, con todo mi corazón.

Ahora soltaba la cara de InuYasha y se levantaba con intenciones de retirarse y enterrar aquel momento pero sintió como los brazos del joven la rodearon mientras la abrazaba girándola con fuerza.

—Tonta, ¿a dónde crees que vas?

—¿He?

Kagome se sorprendió, InuYasha la besaba nuevamente, con dulzura, despacio como si se fuera a romper.

—Sé que me amas Kagome —chocó su frente con la de ella—, porque yo lo hago más que a mi propia vida.

La Higurashi no necesitó más, besó a InuYasha de manera casi desesperada.

—Sí, InuYasha, acepto ser tu chica y también acepto ser tuya —miró los brillantes ojos ámbares—, aunque desde hace mucho que lo soy.

Volvieron a besarse y esta vez se tiraron a la cama.

La besó con mucha delicadeza, besando sus labios, su cuello, sus hombros, sus pechos, sintiendo como ella se arqueaba mientras le quitaba poco a poco, y torturosamente despacio la ropa.

InuYasha retiró cada prenda de su chica con sutileza, tomándose el tiempo para admirar cada una de las partes de aquella hermosa mujer, mirando y saboreando todo lo que ahora le pertenecía.

Kagome podía sentir las descargas de placer incontrolables que le daba su chico con cada caricia y placer que repartía lentamente en ella, sentía que era indescriptible aquella sensación de cosquilleo suave en su cuello que la hacía casi desfallecer. Oía la respiración y los roncos gemidos de InuYasha en su cuello, a cada momento sentía como él se excitaba mucho más haciéndola enredar sus piernas en las caderas del joven, aplastándolo un poco para sentirlo…para amarlo.

Nunca había necesitado tanto a un hombre y jamás se había sentido tan amada, tan respetada, y cuando alguna vez estuvo con alguien, jamás la hizo sentir así, porque esa era la primera vez que ella había deseado y la cual aquel no pudo cumplir, pero InuYasha sí…como si leyera sus sentimientos y deseos. (Aunque no fuera exactamente su primera vez)

InuYasha sentía todo tipo de sensaciones que ninguna otra pudo hacerle, porque era mucho más delicioso al haberla deseado tanto tiempo con locura y mucho más por amarla como un loco. Porque Kagome era la primera chica a la que poseía sabiendo que mañana no sería igual, sino que estarían juntos más de lo que se pudieran imaginar.

No sabía que les deparaba el destino, pero estarían juntos para afrontarlo. Al parecer InuYasha Taishô hizo a Kagome Higurashi suya, pero de una manera bastante diferente a la que se podría imaginar…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

—Vamos InuYasha, ¿lo dices en serio? —Rió Kagome nuevamente en los brazos de su novio, de su oficial novio desde hacía tres años.

—En serio Kagome, yo puedo ser romántico y bueno con las palabras.

La chica universitaria volvió a reír de manera frenética mientras tomaba más chocolate caliente, es que a veces su novio decía unas incoherencias bastante descabelladas.

—Sí claro —dijo con sarcasmo—, si cuando me pediste de manera oficial que sea tu novia, Sango tuvo que darte un té para los nervios y así evitar que te desmayaras para pedírmelo como un caballero. —Le guiñó un ojo—, y cuando quieres que estemos juntos eres muy tonto solo para insinuármelo —InuYasha se sonrojó y Kagome se puso algo pensativa—, así como ayer.

—Keh, ¿de veras crees que no puedo ser romántico? —Kagome afirmó. InuYasha se levantó de repente— pues mira esto —Kagome se sorprendió—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo Kagome?

La taza de loza cayó en la base blanda a causa de que Kagome tenía las manos en su boca intentando no gritar al ver un brillante anillo de compromiso en las manos de su chico.

—InuYasha…—Kagome comenzó a llorar—, ¿es enserio?

—¿Crees que era mentira cuando te dije que te amaba? —InuYasha sonrió emocionado—, quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo Kagome, hasta que la muerte nos una en la otra vida.

Kagome no pudo más, se echó a los brazos de InuYasha y lo besó de manera desesperada, casi sin creer lo que veía, lo abrazó y este correspondió de la misma manera.

—Sí, InuYasha, sí acepto, —el joven sonrió y le colocó el anillo en el dedo—, te amo.

—Yo también pequeña…yo también. —La abrazó y volvió a sentarse para consolarla mejor.

Estuvieron así varios minutos, InuYasha le sobaba suavemente el cabello mientras ella asimilaba toda la emoción.

—¿Sabes? Sí eres lindo y hasta puedo decir romántico.

—Keh, ya lo sabía. —Sonrió arrogante y triunfal—. Y sé que me amas Higurashi

—Y también eres un estúpido _engreído _¿lo sabías? —Rosó su nariz con la de él—, mi estúpido, amado y sensual engreído. —Le humedeció los labios con la lengua y lo dejó deseando.

—Eso también lo sabía pequeña. —Fue lo último que le dijo antes de terminar de ver el atardecer en aquella playa mientras le daba un beso sellando su amor, un inmenso amor que jamás imaginaron experimentar al conocerse y odiarse literalmente, increíble pero cierto. Y aunque ciertas cosas nunca cambian por nada:

Él siempre sería un engreído.

_Su engreído_.

**FIN.**

* * *

**¿Qué?, sí ya lo sé no me digan, demasiado cursi y empalagoso, además de que solo sé que de humor no tiene nada y quieren golpearme u.u, solo tengo algo que preguntarles antes de publicar el "fic"**

**¿Les gustó?**


End file.
